


Sleepover

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, First Time Handjobs, Fluff, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Hugs, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, Morning Kisses, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink: A Beginner's Guide, Saturday Practices, Selfies, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: After Saturday practice, Tobio and Hinata spend the day together watching movies, and the night together, after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my fic, [Navigating](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452522), but part of a larger series. Starting from the beginning will probably make things clearer!
> 
> Heyyyyyyyyyyyy. *finger guns*
> 
> All that you were wondering about may be revealed in this installment! However, heed the warnings as the rating has been hiked up again. If you are disinclined to read the naughty bits, you can skip from "Hinata cradles his face with his hands..." and start up again on "After some long moments..."

On Saturday morning just after practice, Tobio watches Hinata towel his hair dry out of the corner of his eye as the other guys make a ruckus with their post-exercise energy. Tanaka runs around naked, usually, making inappropriate jokes, but today he’s managed to get his shirt on first—although he’s still completely naked otherwise—dancing around like a lunatic and making the first years laugh until they can’t breathe, doubled over in various states of undress. He’s so backwards Tobio almost wants to laugh, too.

He’s been extra aware of how much he smiles around everyone, since Thursday. He doesn’t want to put Hinata on the spot like that again, even if neither of them are _too_ worried about things just yet. Today was okay, easier because they split off to run laps around campus and do drills. Yesterday, he’d gone a bit overboard and was too mean to Hinata. That had gotten some attention, too, although it meant the team was a little irritated with him about it. He was still sore from where Ennoshita had smacked his arm. Their captain was tougher than he looked.

Hinata, regardless of Tobio’s ‘mood-swings’ has been really subdued since Thursday. But, Tobio is starting to think it’s less about practice and more about what happened behind the vending machines.

As he pulls his sweatpants up over his hips, Tobio lingers on that memory for a moment. Thinks about Hinata’s legs wrapped around his waist. Thinks about his warm hip bones under his palms. His quiet hitches of breath.

He shakes himself out of it, shrugging into his pullover and then his winter jacket. He thought about it too much last night anyway, hands under the covers, so he should probably have _gotten over it_ by now.

He glances up at Hinata, because he apparently can’t help himself, and sees Hinata looking back. He’s almost fully dressed, just barefoot, and he smiles shyly at Tobio before turning and grabbing his shoes and socks from his locker. A towel hangs around his neck, which still sports that band-aid he’s been wearing just above his collarbone since Friday morning. Tobio is thankful that Yamaguchi had asked about it in front of the team yesterday, but Hinata had just laughed as he told everyone he’d cut himself shaving. The incredulous hilarity that ensued distracted the team from Hinata’s blush high on his cheeks.

Except for Tobio, that is. Tobio is pretty attuned to Hinata’s blushes. No matter how frequent they are, he’s not sure he’ll get used to seeing them, not sure he’ll get bored.

Tobio sits and waits for Hinata to put on his shoes and outerwear, but the others catch up quickly enough. Which means they’ll have to walk partway home with some of the guys instead of sneaking off easily. It only ends up being Noya and Tanihara, one of the first years and a promising wing-spiker, who join them on the walk home, since a bunch of the others wanted to get lunch in town. The chatter is friendly and undemanding, which Tobio prefers so he doesn’t have to talk too much. He just listens to Noya recount his visit with Asahi in Tokyo over winter break, how he saw Daichi and Suga too, and smirks when Hinata shouts in jealousy. They come to the split in the road soon enough.

“Don’t mind us!” Hinata says as he pulls away from Tanihara and Noya who thought, reasonably, Hinata would continue walking home with them since they both live a little further down the road toward the mountain than Tobio. Hinata’s bike ticks quietly as he pushes it away from them.

“Where’re you going, senpai?” Tanihara asks, brows rising.

“We’re gonna practice some more volleyball!” Hinata says after puffing up his chest from the honorific. He gestures to Tobio vaguely. Tobio doesn’t mention that one of those DVDs they’re going to watch is nearly falling out of his open backpack.

Noya and Tanihara don’t seem to notice, since they’re both too exasperated to pick up on Hinata’s awkwardness: Noya, who should be used to Hinata and Tobio’s obsessive qualities by now, and Tanihara who is probably wondering how on earth you could love volleyball _that much_ , to want to keep playing after an exhausting four-hour practice.

“What?” Tobio says, but he knows what just from their faces. It helps spur them into action, though—action in the direction of _away from them_ , which is what Tobio wants. They wave Hinata and Tobio off and continue down the road with little protest. Tobio watches them disappear around the corner, hands in their pockets and shoulders scrunched in the cold. Then, Tobio looks at Hinata.

He’s biting his lip, starting to bounce a little on the balls of his feet with excitement. “Ready for the most awesome movie marathon ever?” he asks, white teeth peeking out from behind his wind-chapped lips.

Tobio just shakes his head and starts walking.

They pass by the tiny food-mart near his house and, after a short argument about how _hungry_ Hinata gets watching movies, they loop back and spend way too long contemplating snack choices in the cramped aisles. Even though he grumbles about it, Tobio buys and allows Hinata to bike them home after, sitting on the seat with the shopping bag clutched in his hands as Hinata pedals standing up.

The first two movies aren’t all that interesting, although he likes the sporty parts where the main kid flies on a broom. However, Hinata glows with excitement just like their first date at the theatre. He doesn’t relax but stays perched on the couch cushions, legs folded under him as he munches on chips and grins conspiratorially at Tobio every now and then when something silly happens. Tobio sprawls on his side of the couch and wants to curl around Hinata, wants to play with his hair, maybe, wants to touch the reddened skin around the band-aid Hinata’s been absently rubbing at all day.

Hinata only seems to remember himself in quiet scenes of the movies, when he catches Tobio looking, instead of looking at Tobio first or thwacking him on the knee when someone casts a spell or narrowly misses being mortally wounded on screen (that happens a lot with these movies, apparently). The quiet moments are when Hinata remembers how weird he’s been acting, like he’s still embarrassed about something. Like he needs to be worried around Tobio, which is slightly puzzling because when have they ever worried about anything other than winning volleyball matches, when it comes to each other?

Tobio becomes a little more invested in the movies once the third one gets going (although he won’t be telling Hinata it’s his favorite so far) and the time flies by. They’re in the middle of it when Tobio’s parents come home from their day out. He’s a bit grumpy when Hinata pauses the movie to say hello, introducing himself to Tobio’s dad and asking about their day.

Unfortunately, his parents make them take a break for dinner. Well, Hinata politely accepts an invitation to eat with Tobio’s parents, and Tobio begrudgingly attends as well because he’s not going to sit in the living room while his… while his parents tell Hinata potentially embarrassing things about him. Thankfully dinner ends up being uneventful, but his mom still miles too much like she has a secret, and Hinata is too good at talking about things other than volleyball with his dad. Tobio doesn’t know what to say that isn’t about volleyball practice or Hinata, and he’s no expert on the movies they’re watching, so he sticks to eating his pork curry. When they finish their meal, Tobio’s mom shoos them back into the living room after kissing Tobio on the head and ruffling Hinata’s hair.

It’s _really_ late by the time the sixth movie comes to an end, and Tobio’s eyes are drooping as he leans into Hinata’s chest. At some point after his parents went to bed, he gave up pretending not to want to share the same side of the couch, so when the latest movie started he settled into Hinata, who is leaned back into the corner of the couch. Now they’ve somehow rearranged on the couch so Tobio lays between Hinata’s legs on his back. Occasionally Hinata traces the emblem on Tobio’s hoodie, or grabs his arm when something exciting happens onscreen. Mostly, they just breathe in tandem. It’s nice.

“Why’re there so many?” he mumbles as the final scene opens, a lot bleaker than the first movie, and Hinata shifts under him, petting back his hair once, twice, before curling an arm around Tobio’s chest.

“What, so many movies?” Hinata picks up his phone and checks the time: 2:36am. “There’re only seven books but the last one is so full of important stuff they split it,” he says.

“...You read the books?”

Hinata flicks his forehead. “ _Yeah_ , I _did_ ,” he replies, too sleepy to be insulted.

Once the credits roll, Tobio sits up. “I don’t think I can watch another one without falling asleep,” he says after a moment, turning blearily to Hinata who nods before reaching for the remote.

“Can we watch the last two tomorrow?” Hinata asks as he stretches under Tobio, who nearly falls off the couch.

Tobio stands and turns to Hinata, pulling him up out of his seat. “Yeah,” he says. “Sounds good.”

Even though they ended up cuddled together on the couch toward the end, Hinata goes all funny and embarrassed again after they brush their teeth then head to Tobio’s room to put the guest bed together. Pulling the futon out of the hall closet and dragging it to his room is more tolerable with a smiling Hinata, even if he makes it difficult, banging into the walls as they maneuver it and distracting him when he pulls extra blankets from the closet and tries to make the bed with them. Hinata sprawls overtop the heap, preventing Tobio from making any progress.

Tobio tsks at him, leaning on all fours above him. He sees a small bruised spot on Hinata’s neck—it’s been covered by the band-aid so far, but Hinata must have removed it before they set up for bed. Did he hurt Hinata the other day? He reaches for it, thumb brushing over the spot for a second.

“Hey,” Hinata says, laugh going a little weak as he slaps Tobio’s hand away.

“Sorry,” Tobio grumbles, and gets up to change for bed.

They change quickly with their backs to each other, but Tobio turns around just in time to spot that Hinata is wearing Tobio’s t-shirt before he crawls under the covers on the floor. After a bit of hesitation, he grabs Hinata’s boxers from his drawer and puts them on, too.

“Hinata,” Tobio manages, once the lights are off and he’s laying in his own bed.

“Hmm?”

“What’s… what’s been going on? You’ve been weird since Thursday.”

“What?”

“What do you mean, ‘what?’ Since Thursday. Since we…” Tobio can’t think of a good way of saying ‘since the vending machines’ without sounding dramatic, so he just repeats, “since Thursday.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Hinata says.

“Don’t be stupid, Hinata,” Tobio says with a huge sigh. “You’re acting funny!”

“It’s nothing, okay!”

“It’s obviously not _nothing_. You don’t get like this over nothing. Spit it out.”

“Ugh, nooo!” Hinata wails quietly.

Tobio rolls his eyes, looking up at the ceiling as if it will tell him how to get Hinata to talk to him. “Why can’t you just freaking _tell_ me—”

“I came in my pants!” Hinata nearly screeches.

Tobio has never been so glad that his parents’ room is on the other side of the house. He looks over the side of his bed to frown down at Hinata on the guest futon in the following, deafening silence. Below, Hinata’s face is covered by his hands and his body is curled in on itself as he lays on his back. With his legs wiggling around in the air, he reminds Tobio of an overturned turtle. If turtles burrowed under blankets before going bottoms-up.

“That’s what happened?” Tobio asks. He thinks on the other day from that angle, how Hinata had moved and what noises he’d made—how he’d gone silent and held him tight right before they’d stopped.

_Oh._

“I thought you knew at first,” Hinata whines through his hands as Tobio fights a blush and a shiver at once. He’d done that to Hinata? He’d... “I thought you were just being nice! Or that you didn’t want to talk about it ‘cause I’m so embarrassing,” Hinata continues.

“No,” Tobio replies. “I’m just stupid. Come here.”

Hinata’s feet stop wiggling under the covers. “What? Why?”

“Just.” Tobio waves his arm impatiently. “C’mere!”

Hinata grumbles as he throws his blankets off and comes to stand in front of Tobio’s bed. He crosses his arms and looks down, too grumpy for someone so cute. Tobio looks up at him for a second before sitting up.

“Now what, bossy-yama?” Hinata says, as Tobio swings his legs over the side of the bed.

Tobio leans in and kisses him.

“Sorry,” he says once he pulls away.

Hinata, whose crossed arms had been unfolding from their pretzel as they kissed, droops a little. “For what?” he asks.

“I don’t know!” Tobio snaps. “Making you… in public…”

Hinata’s breath puffs out over Tobio’s face. He sounds almost bashful when he says, “I kinda… I mean. It felt good. Really good.”

Tobio kisses him, once. Then: “Perv.”

“Not the—gah—not being in _public!_ I meant you making me… come.” His voice, on that last word, turns soft and choked and it does something terribly shivery to Tobio.

He’s struck silent for a moment.

The moment seems to last forever as he brings a hand up to Hinata’s neck again. He brushes his fingers over Hinata’s soft ear, his jaw and down the tendon in his neck to the little bruise he’d made with his mouth.

“I never would have heard the end of it—” Hinata breaks off as Tobio presses into the mark with his thumb “—if the guys found out I got a hickey.”

So that’s what hickeys look like.

Tobio is sorely tempted to kiss him there again, so he does. He feels Hinata’s hand come up to clutch at his hair, pull him away so he can reach his lips.

“Don’t make it worse, dummy,” Hinata whispers against them, and then they’re kissing again.

Tobio holds Hinata by the waist, this boy who, each time Tobio opens his eyes, looks better and more dazed standing in Tobio’s t-shirt and what looks like nothing else. He looks like one of the first selfies he sent, come to life. Tobio needs to ask for more selfies so he can have even more revelations like this.

“Tobio,” he gasps after what feels like forever. He’s pressed tight up against Tobio who’s still on the bed, looks like he wants to climb him a little, and Tobio thinks… why not?

“Here, hold on,” Tobio says, and pulls away so he can scoot back against the wall on his bed. He holds out his hands.

Hinata barely hesitates. In fact, he basically leaps onto the bed, short limbs scrambling. Tobio catches him and pulls him into his lap, arms sliding around his waist as he looks up at Hinata. (The only time he’ll ever look up at Hinata.) 

Hinata cradles his face with his hands and promptly picks up where they left off, licking at the seam of Tobio’s lips, sliding his tongue against his, kissing, kissing, kissing…

Soon they’re moving against each other, a little unsure. Tobio can feel Hinata’s hips twitch every now and then, feels the soft, warm cotton of his briefs over Tobio’s thighs. Tobio doesn’t know what would feel best but it feels good with Hinata now. Tobio doesn’t know even where to rest his hands, because he’d like to touch every inch of Hinata if he can. He’s petting down Hinata’s abs over his shirt when he runs into an obstacle. Hinata’s hands traveled down Tobio’s chest at some point and he has Tobio’s sleep shirt clutched in his fists. Tobio nips at Hinata before leaning away.

“Here,” he murmurs. He pulls his shirt off and throws it to the floor somewhere.

Hinata stares down at him, tucks his lower lip in his teeth. His eyes are heavy-lidded.

“God, your body…” he mumbles.

“What about it?”

“It’s so… hot.”

Tobio goes warm all over. He never really thinks about it, but hearing Hinata say that… “I never really think about it,” he repeats aloud.

Hinata scoffs at him. “Of course you don’t.”

Tobio shrugs, eyes flicking up to the twist of Hinata’s smirk. “It’s good for volleyball,” he mutters.

Hinata hums. “Good for me, too,” he jokes, and although the joke falls flat, it does something to Tobio.

“Stop,” he whines softly. Closing his eyes, he feels Hinata’s fingers trail over his shoulder to his chest. Feels breath on his neck, puffing over his ear. He squeezes Hinata’s waist.

“Do you want me to?” Hinata’s voice is honest and shy, not teasing, but it still curls deep in his stomach. Sends a shiver down his spine.

He feels Hinata settle more solidly in his lap like he was holding off before, rolling his hips achingly slow, like he’s hesitant but can’t help himself. He’s so warm. Tobio drags his fingers down from his waist to the edge of his—Tobio’s—t-shirt over his thighs, feels the dusting of hair over them, feels Hinata’s small hands ball into fists on his chest, hears him swallow.

Tobio shakes his head. “No,” he whispers. He doesn’t want Hinata to stop.

That seems to set Hinata off. “Tobio,” he says, sweet and low, and flattens his palms over Tobio’s body.

They find each other’s mouths quickly, and it’s heated, more so than before. Tobio can’t get over the slick feeling of Hinata’s tongue against his own, the fizz that goes through him when Hinata bites his lip, the satisfaction when he sucks on Hinata’s. Hinata’s hands move over Tobio’s chest and stomach and arms and neck, settling in his hair to his immense delight. And his hips roll like he’ll die if he stops. At least, that’s how _Tobio_ feels; he’s hard and leaking in the striped boxers, eyes fluttering and jaw dropping when the fabric rubs just right between them. He can feel Hinata’s dick against him, knows he’s wet too. He’s worried if he opens his eyes he’ll lose it over the flex of Hinata’s body as they move together.

“You’re so good,” Hinata’s saying in the rare moments they’re not joined at the mouth. “Tobio, you feel so good.”

Tobio’s eyes open and he grunts with the lancing heat that moves through him, wrapping his arms around Hinata, spanning his fingers across his shoulder blades under his t-shirt. He’s almost right about losing it when he lays eyes on Hinata, whose own eyes are wide and intent on him, mouth open in a permanent, silent gasp.

“Shouyou,” Tobio whispers. He grabs at his stupid t-shirt and yanks it up over Hinata’s head. There’s a moment of startled silence before Hinata lets out a small giggle, arms caught in the sleeves and eyes still hidden in the neck of the shirt.

“Heeeelp,” Hinata cries softly, and Tobio can’t help but kiss his smile. He does manage to pull him out of his tangle eventually.

“Sorry,” Tobio says, snickering a little once Hinata is free and his hair is even crazier than before, reflecting the look in his eyes. If there was any doubt about how turned on Hinata is, it’s gone now, because Tobio can clearly see, even in the dim moonlight from the window, how hard Hinata is. The fabric of his underwear stretches across his dick, damp in one spot where he’s been leaking pre-come. Tobio’s mind goes blank for a second.

He looks up at Hinata who is biting his lip again.

Slowly, Tobio passes one palm over him, rubbing over the head through the fabric and looking up to see Hinata’s head tilt back and his body waver as he twitches. Tobio groans. Hinata’s breath stutters in answer, and then he’s moving in earnest over Tobio, rubbing against his dick with his own through their underwear a little like the first time they kissed in a bed, but a _lot_ more frantic. Tobio feels so good—Hinata feels so good against him, so he pulls and presses Hinata down against him by the hips, fingers clutching at his soft skin.

“To—Tobio, _oh_ ,” Hinata whispers. Tobio is losing his mind over the flex of his stomach as he rolls his hips over Tobio’s. Tobio slides his palms over Hinata’s butt again, getting two hands full, and feels himself blurt pre-come in his shorts.

Hinata’s hands come back to push down his waistband until he’s bare and hard in front of Tobio. His dick is pink and thick and wet at the tip, jutting out from a light jumble of red-brown curls, and Tobio thinks about putting his mouth on him. He doesn't have much time to contemplate this because then Hinata is reaching down and pushing at the fabric of his shorts until he can slip Tobio’s dick through the opening at the front.

 _“Tobio,”_ he says. His fingers brush over the head of his dick, making him jerk a little. “Of course you’re bigger than I am.”

Tobio gulps and his fingers twitch on Hinata’s thighs. “Not by much,” he offers.

“You okay?”

Tobio looks up to Hinata’s eyes, sees the smile in them. He wraps his hand around Hinata, tilting his head up and pressing a biting kiss to his neck.

“No neck kisses or I’ll come!” Hinata whispers, closing his hand around Tobio’s and turning to capture his lips in a quick kiss.

Tobio hums, twisting his hand as he strokes upward and making Hinata whine. “Isn’t that the point?”

Hinata runs a hand through Tobio’s hair roughly, presses his forehead against his. “Nuh-uh. You go first.”

Tobio bites his lip as Hinata moves his hands to Tobio’s erection.

Tobio’s jaw drops with the first stroke.

And, from then on, it doesn’t take very long.

Hinata kisses him and touches him and whispers things to him that Tobio never would have imagined would make him go hot like they do—things like, “So hot,” and “Look at you,” and, again, “You’re so good…”

“Shouyou… oh _god,_ I—” he babbles as he gets closer, voice cracking when Hinata thumbs over the head and smears more pre-come down his shaft. “I’m—”

“Gonna come?”

“Shit,” Tobio whines, stomach tightening. He clutches at Hinata’s back. 

“It’s okay,” Hinata breathes against his ear, “Come on.”

Tobio shakes through his orgasm, has no recollection of how much noise he’s making, but Hinata just coaxes him through it with steady slides of his slick fingers.

He lets himself be kissed as Hinata grabs Tobio’s hands and wraps them around his own dick, thrusting into the tight circle of his fingers because Tobio does not have the wherewithal to do much other than hold on. Toward the end, his voice goes thready just like it did the other day, and then he goes completely still and silent, coming over Tobio’s stomach in quick spurts.

After some long moments, Hinata slowly moves out of Tobio’s lap. They wobble, holding hands, to the bathroom down the hall, step out of their underwear and take turns wiping down with wet washcloths between worn-out kisses. Tobio can barely believe that any of this is happening, but he loves the fuzzy warm feeling he gets when Hinata steps into his arms in the dim glow of the bathroom night light, holding him, naked, for a moment, before they pick up and sneak back to Tobio’s room.

He lends Hinata a new pair of boxers, and then drags him back into bed, curling around him and falling asleep almost instantly.

In the morning, Tobio snorts awake to the feeling of bushy hair tickling his ear. A camera shutter goes off somewhere above him. When he opens his eyes, he spots Hinata’s phone hovering above them in bed held aloft by one of Hinata’s lightly freckled arms, the camera switched to selfie-mode. Tobio frowns, and Hinata snaps another photo.

“Put that away,” Tobio mumbles, but his argument falters when Hinata nuzzles in and snaps another photo: one where Hinata kisses his jaw as they huddle up under the covers. They look completely naked from that angle. Which they _are_ except for the clean boxers they shoved on last night after they made such a mess of themselves. Tobio’s dick twitches sympathetically, but he ignores it even as he turns his head to kiss Hinata back. “S’too early.”

“We gotta finish Harry Potter!” Hinata whisper-yells.

“Mm,” Tobio says. “Shower first.”

“And food?”

Tobio stretches. Groans when his back cracks and Hinata shifts against him, hand holding his phone resting on his chest over the covers.

“Yes. Food,” Tobio agrees. “And then you’re sending me those photos.”

Hinata giggles and strokes down his stomach waking Tobio up a little more, in ways he probably shouldn’t indulge right now, and then leaps out of bed.

“I get first shower!” he says, laughing as Tobio tumbles out of bed, trying to beat him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrieks and hides*
> 
> Thank you for reading! Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
